


Бутылочка

by ama_ya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_ya/pseuds/ama_ya
Summary: К чему может привести игра в бутылочку...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. К чему приводит ревность.

Стоял чудесный весенний вечер. На ясном небе ярко светило солнце, которое постепенно склонялось к горизонту. Лепестки цветущей сакуры красиво осыпались с деревьев, разнося по округе легкий приятный аромат, заставляющий души прохожих забывать все печали и горести. 

Именно в такой вечер класс 3-Е решил остаться в школе, чтобы обсудить план убийства Коро-сенсея, которого на месте его работы не наблюдалось, потому что после уроков он умотал на другой материк ради просмотра очередного блокбастера. Но почему-то план не составлялся, и вскоре даже Нагиса бросил это дело, присоединившись к остальным ученикам, решившим поиграть в бутылочку.

\- Думаю, правила знают все, но я все же повторю их, - громко начала Каяно, заставив всех разом замолчать. - Например, первой будет крутить... Ага, Окуда! Но перед этим я говорю ей свое желание, которое она должна будет исполнить с помощью того, на кого покажет горло бутылочки. После этого уже Окуда дает задание своему партнеру. Ну и так далее!

\- И помните, играем честно, не халтурим, - вставил свое слово Маехаро. - Того, кто спасует, ждет наказание. 

Подивившись внезапной жестокости Маехаро, все уже приготовились к началу игры, как вдруг дверь с грохотом открылась, и в проеме показалась подозрительно довольная жизнью Ирина. Оглядев всех лихорадочно блестевшими глазами, она икнула и шатающейся походкой проследовала к учительскому столу, распространяя вокруг себя ощутимый запах алкоголя. 

\- О, детишки, - радостно усмехнулась Ирина, приземлившись на стул, - а что это вы тут делаете?

\- Сучка-сенсей, где это вы так набраться успели? По какому поводу гуляете? - севшим голосом поинтересовался Сугино. 

Ирину этот невинный вопрос мгновенно взбесил. Стукнув кулаком по жалобно скрипнувшему столу, она хотела было подняться из-за стола, однако сила тяжести оказалась сильнее.

\- Имею полное на это право! - возмущенно воскликнула Ирина.

\- Ладно-ладно, мы поняли, только не бушуйте, - примирительно выставил перед собой руки Сугино, будто пытаясь отгородиться от разъяренной учительницы.

Ирина шумно вдохнула и выдохнула воздух, постепенно успокаиваясь. Схватив учебник по истории, она бездумно пролистнула несколько страниц и вернула книгу на место.

\- Так что вы тут забыли в такое время? 

\- В бутылочку играем, - смущенно пролепетала Окуда. - Не хотите с нами?

\- Хорошая игра! - Ирина заметно оживилась. - Я не буду играть. Лучше посмотрю на вас и прослежу, чтобы все было честно.

Это заявление не обрадовало, но внесло некоторое спокойствие. Теперь все точно были равны. Зная Ирину, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что она любыми способами сдержит свое слово. 

\- Начнем с малого, - громко возвестила Рио, повернувшись к Окуде. - Ты должна будешь обнять человека.

Девушка стеснительно улыбнулась, но к заданию подошла серьезно. Несколько секунд все послушно слушали стук стекла об деревянный пол. Вскоре бутылочка остановилась напротив Сугино. 

\- Вперед, Окуда! - кто-то громко поддержал её, когда она, сильно покраснев, неловко выполняла свое задание.

Окуда не стала мудрить и повторила желание Рио. Радостный Сугино, скрывая свое смущение, подозрительно быстро рванул к Юкико и осторожно обнял её. Та на это лишь мягко улыбнулась, ожидая своего задания.

\- Поцелуй, - немного подумав, Сугино добавил: - В щечку.

На этот раз бутылочка указала на Юзуки. Юкико, не переставая улыбаться, легко чмокнула подругу в щеку и дала ей задание поцеловать кого-то в губы. Юзуки, не ожидавшая от подруги такой подлости, с раздражением толкнула бутылочку.

\- Целуемся, господа! - влез в разговор до этого молчавший Карма. Нагиса, как всегда сидевший рядом с ним, странно на него покосился, но промолчал.

Все с нетерпением смотрели на постепенно замедлявшуюся бутылку. Юзуки, прижав руки к груди, молилась всем известным Богам в надежде на то, что они сжалятся над ней. Кажется, её услышали, однако помощь решили оказать по-своему.

Учащиеся класса 3-Е не сдержали изумленного вздоха. Побледневшая Ринка отодвинулась от коварно блестевшей стеклянной тары, темным горлышком указывающей прямо на неё.

\- И что теперь? - несколько нервно поинтересовалась Юзуки, посмотрев на шокированную подругу.

\- Можно пропустить ход, - предложила Каяно.

Юзуки кивнула и потянулась к бутылке, но её остановили. 

Ирина, с необычной для своего состояния скоростью поднявшись со стула, вновь опустила свой кулак на многострадальный стол, привлекая к себе внимание учеников. Иностранка очевидно была раздражена таким несерьезным отношением к игре.

\- Нельзя, ведь тогда игра потеряет всю свою суть, - неодобрительно покачала она головой. - Главное правило игры в том, что ты целуешь того, на кого укажет бутылочка. Даже если этот человек одного с тобой пола.

\- Сучка-сенсей дело говорит, - вновь внес свою лепту в разговор подозрительно довольный Карма.

Ринка моргнула, её рот от удивления слегка приоткрылся, Юзуки же немного покраснела. 

\- Хорошо, - чуть слышно сказала она и медленно приблизилась к подруге.

\- Это было... эффектно! - признался Мирамацу и все с ним мысленно согласились, не желая отводить глаз от двух девушек, разделивших нервный легкий поцелуй перед тем, как сесть на свои места.

\- Поцелуй в щеку, - прошептала Юзуки и опустила взгляд вниз, стараясь забыть навязчивые ощущения от запретного поцелуя.

Ринка дрожащей рукой коснулась бутылки, после чего не сдержала облегченного вздоха, когда бутылочка указала на изумленного таким развитием событий Юуми. Но это не помешало ему с легкой улыбкой принять невинный поцелуй одноклассницы.

Ринка же, поняв, что её мучения закончились, будто слетела с катушек. В глазах заплясал непонятный огонь, а губы растянулись в усмешке. 

\- Засос в шею, - излишне громко провозгласила она под ликующий возглас Ирины. 

Все с недоверием уставились на счастливую девушку, в душе поражаясь её храбрости и безбашенности озвучить такое. Но больше всех поразил сам Юуми, который выглядел невероятно спокойным даже тогда, когда крутил бутылку.

Карма резко выпрямился, уголки губ опустились вниз, а потемневшие от кое-как сдерживаемой ярости глаза в упор смотрели на остановившуюся бутылку. Сейчас он напоминал хищника, приготовившегося к прыжку. 

Нагиса покраснел, почувствовав на себе красноречивые взгляды одноклассников. Впрочем, все же больше его волновал странно улыбающийся Юуми, который медленно, но верно приближался к нему. Хотелось сбежать, однако Нагиса не мог показать перед друзьями свою трусость. Поэтому приходилось терпеливо ожидать своей участи.

Юуми опустился на колени рядом с ним и осторожно взял его за подбородок, вынуждая Нагису смотреть прямо в глаза. От таких откровенных действий голубоволосый парень покраснел еще больше, но промолчал. Прикрыв глаза, Юуми подался вперед и.... тут же закричал, так как резко вставший Карма чуть ли не со всей силы наступил на его руку. 

\- Ты что творишь?!

\- Прости-прости, я нечаянно, - неискренне извинился самый способный ученик класса 3-Е, с некой издевкой и злостью смотря сверху вниз на болезненно застонавшего парня. - Просто я вспомнил, что нам с Нагисой нужно срочно идти домой.

Шиота с удивлением взглянул на своего друга, несшего какой-то бред.

\- Но Карма-кун...

Однако Акабане не позволил ему договорить. Схватив Нагису за руку, он, не обращая внимания на мнение остальных, целенаправленно пошел к выходу.

\- До завтра, - успел крикнуть Нагиса, прежде чем за ними захлопнулась дверь.

В классе повисла тишина. 

\- И что это было?

***

\- Карма - кун, что ты делаешь? - Нагиса не мог понять своего друга, упорно его куда-то ведущего. 

Вот они выбрались из школы, по пути чуть не сбив с ног Карасума-сенсея, а затем вошли в лес, под защиту густой листвы, окончательно скрывшей их от любопытных глаз одноклассников. Пройдя еще несколько шагов, Карма вдруг остановился и глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул свежий воздух. 

\- Карма-кун...

Нагиса не успел договорить, так как его внезапно прижали к дереву. 

\- Что на тебя нашло? - вновь спросил Нагиса, не ожидая получить ответа. 

В глазах Кармы была видна настоящая жажда крови, побелевшие губы сжались в тонкую линию. Нагиса редко видел своего друга в таком состоянии, поэтому старался вести себя тише, чтобы ненароком не разозлить его сильнее.

Увидев на лице Шиоты испуганное и непонимающее выражение, Карма внезапно успокоился. Черты его лица постепенно смягчились, из глаз ушел бешенный огонь, а губы растянулись в усталой улыбке.

Подавшись вперед, он коснулся лба Нагисы своим и прошептал прямо в его губы:

\- Ты мой. 

Обветренные губы Кармы накрыли другие, мягкие и теплые. Нагиса от неожиданности вцепился в руки Кармы, будто желая оттолкнуть его, но вскоре сдался и нерешительно ответил на поцелуй. Разумеется, Шиота с лёгкостью подчинился уверенному доминированию Кармы, который продолжал мягко и осторожно целовать своего друга. 

Они отстранились только тогда, когда Нагисе стало не хватать воздуха. Он прерывисто дышал, Карма же не отстранялся.

\- Ты мой, - вновь повторил Карма. – Никто, кроме меня, не смеет дотрагиваться до тебя. Неужели ты забыл это, Нагиса?

Шиота отрицательно покачал головой и тут же уткнулся в плечо Кармы, пытаясь скрыть показавшийся на щеках румянец. Так они простояли в молчании еще несколько долгих минут, провожая взглядом заходящее солнце. 

\- Карма-кун, ты жуткий собственник, - глухо пробормотал Нагиса, не отстраняясь от своего друга. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Карма и, довольно улыбнувшись, вновь накрыл губы Нагисы в собственническом поцелуе.


	2. К чему приводит любопытство

"Всё же математика – это не моё", - решил Нагиса, убирая со стола учебник. Печально вздохнув, он опустил голову на сложенные руки и принялся наблюдать за одноклассниками. 

Сугино о чём-то оживленно разговаривал с Масаёши, изредка бросая влюбленные взгляды на Юкико, которая с улыбкой слушала рассказ Окуды и Каяно об их походе в новый торговый центр. Коро-сенсей охотно отвечал на вопросы Момоки и Хинаты, изредка уворачиваясь от опасных для него пуль. В общем, было оживлённо и весело. 

\- Нагиса, - Каяно на пару секунд отвлеклась от обсуждения нового фильма, - принеси мне, пожалуйста, учебник по физике. 

Нагиса послушно поднялся со своего места, предварительно захватив с соседней парты нужную книгу. Он знал, что Каяно любит хранить между страницами учебника разные листовки и карточки. 

\- Кстати, Нагиса, - вдруг окликнула его Хинано, - что вчера произошло?

Все, мигом позабыв о своих делах, повернули головы в его сторону. Нагиса почувствовал неловкость от такого пристального внимания… 

\- Да, нам тоже интересно, - одобрительно зашумели остальные. 

Заинтригованный Коро-сенсей вместе с остальными повернулся к Нагисе, ожидая его ответа. Из-за нового фильма он не смог разделить веселье вместе со своими учениками, чем был несказанно опечален. Да так, что Ирина до сих пор была зла на него за затопленную учительскую. 

Впрочем, он недолго оставался в неведении. Местные сплетницы успели уже с утра ввести его в курс дела, и теперь он тоже жаждал услышать подробностей прошедшего вечера. В его голове уже проскользнуло несколько занятных версий, однако он решил не забегать вперёд.

\- Вы с Кармой так резко куда-то сорвались. Нагиса даже не успел выполнить моё задание, - посетовала Ринка, прижав ладони к лицу.

У Шиоты от таких слов возникло желание провалиться под землю. И плевать на опасности, которые ожидали бы его там! Главное для него - это не видеть эти выжидающие взгляды, не дающие ему собраться с мыслями и придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную историю. Не будет же он им признаваться, что встречается с парнем. Одноклассники ведь люди непредсказуемые, невозможно предугадать их реакцию на такую новость. 

К тому же, как назло, отсутствовал сам виновник "Торжества". Уже прошло целых три урока, а Карма всё ещё не соизволил появиться в стенах школы. Вот он точно что-нибудь придумал бы!

\- Он что-то тебе сделал?

\- Или Карма таким способом решил помочь тебе сбежать? 

Предположения сыпались одно за другим, но не одно из них и близко не стояло рядом с истиной. Впрочем, Нагиса был этому только рад. Его и так часто принимают за девочку, а начни он ещё с парнем встречаться...

"Думаю, мама бы обрадовалась", - пронеслось в голове Шиоты.

Внезапно дверь отъехала в сторону, после чего в класс вошёл Карма, в руках которого находился его любимый напиток. Зевнув, он бросил опустевшую упаковку в урну и только потом обратил внимание на одноклассников.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? - заинтересовано приподнял брови Карма, проследовав к парте Нагисы.

\- Мы просто хотим узнать о том, что произошло вчера, - тихо пояснила Окуда, не решаясь взглянуть на Акабане.

Карма на это, загадочно усмехнувшись, прислонился к ближайшей парте и притянул опешившего Нагису к себе, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Шиота отчаянно покраснел, коря себя за медлительность, ведь если бы он был чуть быстрее, то не оказался бы в такой неловкой ситуации.

\- А что тут узнавать? - Карма проказливо улыбнулся, став похожим на этакого дьяволёнка, замышляющего очередную пакость. - Просто я не люблю, когда посягают на то, что принадлежит мне. 

\- Карма-кун! - Нагиса не бросал попыток вырваться из объятий Кармы, но тот на эти потуги лишь беззлобно рассмеялся, прижав его ещё сильнее.

Маехара заинтересовано присвистнул, а Юума несколько понимающее улыбнулся. 

\- Вот оно как, - протянул Акито, подмигнув покрасневшему Нагисе.

\- Вы не так всё поняли! - Шиота старался привлечь внимание друзей, чтобы объяснить им всю сложившуюся ситуацию. 

\- А я ведь догадывался, - чуть ли не светясь от счастья, Коро-сенсей уверенно пополз к парням, однако над ним тут же возникли две воинственно настроенные девушки, преградившие ему дальнейшее передвижение. 

Каяно покрутила в руках нож, о чём-то советуясь с Юкико и изредка поглядывая на учителя, который чуть ли слюни не пускал, наблюдая за новоявленной парочкой. 

\- Нагиса, я ведь пришёл за тобой, - вдруг сказал Карма, перестав насвистывать замысловатую мелодию. 

Шиота неуверенно приподнял голову. Акабане, выпустив Нагису из кольца рук, схватил его за руку и поспешил к выходу. 

\- Куда мы идём?

\- На свидание, - с хитрой улыбкой отозвался Карма. - Пока-пока, Коро-сенсей. 

Не прошло и минуты, как странная парочка покинула здание школы. Коро-сенсей удивлённо моргнул. До него только начал доходить смысл сказанного. 

\- Но ведь ещё есть 4 урока!


End file.
